Fight Trilogy the Book 1: The Fight
by WelshCanuck
Summary: After fighting a demon,the sisters come home and start one amongest themselves.Only words are said that can't be taken back. Now one of them is fighting for thier life,with the others wondering if she truly meant 'you would be better off without me'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction  
**

I did this one a bit different as that I started in the middle of a story.. Didnt realy mean to.. .I wrote this and then was well now what..? So read this and then at the end I'll give you all the same option I gave my own board when ioriginally posted.. But I not telling till you get to the end hehe Enjoy.

* * *

**The Fight**

"Phoebe that was careless and stupid." Prue yelled at her sister from behind as they walked in the Manor.

"Well I'm sorry Prue but at the time it was all I could come up with." Phoebe yelled back, "What's the big deal anyway? We vanquished his ass, now we can get on with our lives. Or is it that you didn't get a chance to play hero and use your powers. Are you jealous that the one thing that really killed him was not magical at all, or was it the fact that I did it and not you."

Prue looked at her sister shocked, "That is not the case and you know it Phoebe. What you did could have gotten you killed, or all of us killed. You never learn do you?"

"That's right. Phoebe the irresponsible baby sister, the untrust worthy one. When are you ever going to trust me Prue?"

Prue had no answer as she was slightly stung by the words. Thinking that they had moved passed that years ago. Unfortunately she waited to long.

"I thought so." Phoebe said. She turned and headed to her room. Running up the stairs, slamming her door in the process.

Piper was just walking up the stairs to the Manor when she heard the fireworks exploding in the house. She knew what was going to happen and had lagged behind on purpose. She didn't want to deal with another sister fight, not right now. Right now she just wanted to soak in a nice warm bubble bath with candles all around and just forget about the whole day. It had been the pits from the time she got up it seemed. She walked through the front door to see Prue standing there seething mad. _Ok, here we go_ she thought. She started past her big sister but she didn't get very far.

"Piper."

"Prue. Please not right now. I just want to relax in a nice warm bubble bath."

"Pipe I just, wanted to see if you were ok?"  
"I'm fine Prue. Thanx."

"Look go run your bath, maybe I'll find a bottle of wine that we can crack open. I'll bring you a glass."

"Thanx Prue that sounds great." As she headed for the stairs. _I wonder how Phoebe is?_ She thought as she passed her sisters door. She didn't stop though, she couldn't. She was also a little mad at Phoebe for what happened and just didn't want to get into it with her then. So she went into the bathroom and started her bath. Then heading down the hall to her room she grabbed her sweats and a top and returned to the bathroom. Stopping briefly outside of Phoebes' room, thinking that she heard something. She paused and slowly opened the door. She did hear what she thought she had. Phoebe was on her bed crying. _Oh Pheebs you had to do that didn't you? _She thought. _Ok._ Closing the door she went across to the bathroom and shut off the water before she returned to Phoebes room. "Pheebs? Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Piper, just leave me alone." Phoebe replied a bit harsher then she had intended

"Hey, don't get all mad at me. You are the one that has to realize what happened out there tonight."

Turning, Phoebe looked at Piper. Never expecting Piper to turn on her too. "Ok you know what, I admit it I screwed up. So are the two of you going keep harping on this forever now. Can't I ever make a little mistake now and then or do I always have to be perfect like you two apparently are."

"Phoebe that was not little. You almost got killed."

"Yeah well maybe you two would have been better off if I had."

The words stung Piper like nothing before. "Phoebe."

"Just leave me alone Piper. I just need some time to think right now." She had regretted what she said the minute it was out of her mouth. Only once it was said she couldn't take it back.

"Ok. But don't think this is over. And for the record, we would _never_ be better off without you here." She turned and headed back to the bathroom.

--- ----

As Piper was relaxing in her hot bubbles Prue knocked softly on the door.

"Pipe?"

"Yeah Prue come on in, but only if you have a glass of Chardonnay for me."

"Well in that case I think the coast is clear." She said as she opened the door and put her hand around the doorframe carrying a glass of wine.

"Ok you can come in." Piper told her

"I thought this would make you feel better." Prue said with a slight smile.

"Yeah partially." Piper replied quietly. She was still thinking about what Phoebe had said about them being better off if she had been killed tonight.

"What's on your mind little sis?" Prue asked carefully. She knew that Piper had talked to Phoebe and she didn't want Piper stuck in the middle as per usual.

"Nothing I want to get into right now Prue. I just want to lay here and enjoy these bubbles and let the aches get out of my body."

"Ok. I'll be in the basement developing a roll of film if you want to talk."

"Thanx Prue."

"You're welcome." Prue closed the bathroom door behind her and starred at the door in front of her. Phoebe was still in her room, she was sure of that. She couldn't face her yet. _Not now_, she thought as she headed to the basement to develop her film.

--- ----

Phoebe sat on her bed after Piper left. She still couldn't believe that she had said that her sisters would be better off if she had died. She knew that she had hurt Piper by those words. Sometimes though it felt like it was true. They've always been there for me. Going out of their way most of the time to get me out of a jam. Ever since we were kids. I just wish that they would let me go sometimes. Now that I actually can take care of myself and that I do not have to rely on them to help me out. Augh I need some space. She reached over and picked up the phone. After a few rings it was answered

"Hello?"

"Steve. It's Phoebe."

"Phoebe, we were just talking about you."

Laughing, "All good I hope."

"Some yes, some no. So whatcha up to?"

"That's what I called you for. I thought that maybe you guys might all be heading out tonight. And if so I would love to tag a long."

"Tag along? Phoebe what, are you kidding me. We'd love to have you join us."

"Cool so where are you off to? Maybe I could just meet you there."

"Actually we were going to start at P3. Is that cool?"

Phoebe hesitated a moment then she realized that Piper was in the bath, and with that she knew that she would not be going to the club. "Yeah that would be perfect."

"Ok well we were just about to head out so let's say we meet you out front in about a half hour?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and started for her closet to change.

After about 15 minutes Phoebe was ready to go out. She hadn't intended to tell her sister where she was going but something seemed to get the better of her. She stuck her head in the bathroom where she knew Piper still was.

"Hey, Piper?"

"Yeah?" Piper looked up at her sister and could tell she was going out

"Look, I'm going out for a bit with some friends. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Phoebe, I would really like to talk to you about earlier."

"I know Pipe, but right now I just need sometime to myself. Look I'll be at P3 most of the night anyway." She walked into the bathroom and crouched beside the tub. "I'm sorry." She leaned forward and kissed Piper on the forehead. "Let's all talk about it in the morning ok. When we've all had some time to think about it, to cool off."

"Ok, but I'll be banging on your door at 10am sharp."

"Deal." She walked out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs, hoping that Prue would be out of site and she could just walk out the front door. Luck unfortunately was not on her side that night. As she was about 3ft. from the front door Prue came around the corner.

"Phoebe."

_Oh great_, Phoebe thought as she stopped,_ I was so close_. Taking in a deep breath she turned and faced her oldest sister. "Prue."

"Where are you going? Don't even think that our conversation is over young lady."

"Oh was that a conversation Prue? I thought it was more of an argument. Or better yet. More like a fight. Just like the old days huh?"

"Phoebe what is your point? You have to face the fact that you screwed up tonight."

"Oh, well, as I said to Piper. I'm sorry for not being perfect like you two. Am I not allowed to make a mistake now and then or is that to much to ask."

"Phoebe that mistake almost cost you your _**LIFE!**_ Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yeah well maybe it should have. God knows that the two of you would obviously be better off if it did."

"You are so selfish. How can you even say that?"

"Easy Prue when I know that I'm not wanted. This isn't just about tonight though is it? It's everything. From the first time that you had to come and bail me out of some kind of trouble. What was it? Oh yeah the fight in grade school. Even then you didn't believe me when I said that it wasn't me that started it. No you believed some stranger. It's all the little things that finally exploded with Roger."

"Whoa."

"No Prue admit it. You believed Roger over me. It's not that hard. I mean what, he was your boyfriend and then fiancée within what? A year maybe a year and a half. I was your _**SISTER**_ for 21 years. And who did you believe? Roger. That doesn't exactly give you much credibility when it comes to sisterhood now does it?"

Prue was stunned to say the least. "Well maybe if you started to give me some reason to believe you then I would. Face it Phoebe you've always counted on Piper or I to bail you out of trouble. What the hell did you do when you were in New York? You can't tell me that you went six months without getting into something."

"Yeah well I guess that's something that you're just going to have to keep wondering about isn't it?" she turned for the door. She had had about enough of Prue for one night and she knew that what they really needed was just some time apart. If she stayed any longer there would be words said that would cause even more damage. She herself had not meant to bring up the whole Roger thing again it just kind of happened. That was usually what happened when her and Prue really got into a fight, old axes came out. "I'm outta here."

"That's right Phoebe run. That was something that you were always good at, wasn't it? Just run away from the problem, that way it will just go away."

Phoebe never answered her sister, she just kept walking out the door. Neither Prue nor Phoebe realized that the words spoken in anger could be the last things they ever said to each other. And if they were: It would tear one of them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper was still in the bath when she heard here sisters arguing again down stairs. _Augh. What do I have to do to get some peace in this house?_ She thought. She slowly got herself out of the tub thinking that she may have to mediate another round between her sisters. Though as she was heading out the bathroom door she heard the front door slam shut. Sighing she headed down the stairs anyway only to find her oldest sister standing looking at the back of the door with her hands on her hips.

"Prue?"

"Not now Piper." She turned and walked back towards the kitchen. Piper heard the basement door shut. _Ok, she has gone to her neutral zone. Now to make sure Phoebe is ok._ She found the phone and called the club.

"P3 Darren speaking."

"Darren it's Piper."

"Hey Piper. I thought you were taking the night off?"  
"I am but I need you to do me a small favour."  
"Sure what is it?"

"Phoebe is on her way down there with some friends. Can you just keep an eye out on her? Prue and her got into something and I just want to make sure she's ok."

"She won't even know that were watching her Piper. Don't worry."

"Thanx Darren I owe you one."

"It's no problem Piper. Have a good night."

"You too."

Piper went up the stairs to change into her sweats. She was a bit worried about Phoebe but she was also worried about Prue. They hadn't had a fight like that since Phoebe left for NY. She wanted to go talk to Prue but she knew her older sister enough to just let her cool off in her own time. So she got comfortable on her bed with her latest novel. As she flipped another page she herad the soft knock on her door.

"Piper?"

"Yeah Prue." It wasnt really a question as she knew her sister woudl come upstairs eventually.

Prue came in Pipers room looking a bit beat.

"Prue are you ok?" she looked at her sister and placed her book down on the bed.

"Yeah, it's just this whole thing with Phoebe."

Piper knew what was about to happen but she let her big sister keep going.

"Do you think I was to hard on her?"

"Prue. You are the only one that can really answer that. I can tell you though, I think that whenever you two get into it like that, that things are said that neither one of you wanted to say. I know that you both love each other and sometimes it's that love that makes you two blind to the other. She knows that what she did was stupid and careless. We just have to trust her that she won't do it again. We all learn from our mistakes Prue. Even you and me."

"I know Pipe. It's always been tough for me to let her go though you know. She's always been my baby, I can't just stop caring."

"Nobody is asking you to stop caring Prue, just to cut her some slack. She try's so hard to please you that it kills her as much as you when you two go at it like that. Look, why don't you go get some sleep? She's out for the night now but I told her that we would sit down tomorrow and discuss this. And I mean discuss Prue, no yelling."

"Ok I'll try Piper."

"Good."

"Ok. So I'm going to bed now. And then we can discuss this in the AM right?"

"Right. Good night Prue."

"Good Night Piper. Love you." Prue leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Pipers forhead before leaving her sister to her book

"Love you too."

Prue headed out of Piper room and made her way downstairs. She sat on the couch for awhile before getting up to get a drink. _I wonder if I should stay up waiting for her or if I should wait until morning as Piper suggested._ These thoughts ran through Prues mind as the clock kept ticking. By three am she couldn't wait any longer as she started upstairs. She was half way up when the phone rang. _God Phoebe if you're going to be late at least have the decency to call us earlier the three in the morning._ She started back down the stairs and picked up the phone just before the machine kicked in.

"Phoebe this had better be good at this hour!" Prue practically yelled into the phone.

"Prue. Its Darryl."

Prues heart almost stopped, "Darryl? What is it?"

"It's Phoebe Prue. I'm sorry to do this over the phone."

"Oh God Darryl. What happened?"

"No Prue she's not. Sorry to scare you like that."

"What is it then?" As she breathed a sigh of relief.

"There was a bit of an altercation at one of the night clubs in town and Phoebe was involved. I just wanted to give you the heads up. She's ok, though she may have a small black eye in the morning. I let her and her friends go home as I knew that it was not their fault."

Letting out the breath the she was unaware that she was holding, Prue thanked Darryl

"Anytime Prue. You guys are practically family to me too."

"And you to us Darryl. Thanx again for the heads up."

Prue hung up the phone and was unsure if she should be angry at Phoebe or to feel sorry for her. Well it's something that we will have to deal with tomorrow. Prue placed the phone back on its charger and headed up the stairs.

* * *

When Phoebe had left the Manor that night she had full intentions of forgetting everything that had happened between her and Prue. She arrived at P3 right in time to meet up with Steve and the rest of her friends from school. 

"Hey Mike. How's it been?"

"Not bad Phoebe. How many have you got?"

"Five counting me."

"No problem. You've beat most of the rush anyway."

"Thanx Mike."

They made their way through the crowd over to the alcove that the sisters' usually had to themselves. After several hours at P3 they decided that they would go and check out the new club in town. As they were there some guy had tried to hit on Julia. She tried to brush him off and let him know that she wasn't interested but he was not taking no for answer. Finally Phoebe stepped in and told him to just back off. That was when things got out of control. The guy took a swing at Phoebe that she easily blocked. She didn't see however his friend standing next to her that decided to also get involved. The next thing they all knew was the police had arrived and Phoebe was sitting in the ground holding the side of her head.

"So Phoebe. About those martial arts classes." Steve had joked.

"Yeah well it could be worse. I could be on my way to the hospital."

They laughed at the comment and started to head out of the bar.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe stopped in her tracks as she had recognized the voice. Turning around she spotted him. "Darryl. What are you doing here? This isn't exactly a homicide."

"True, but I was in the area when the call came through. So why aren't you over at P3? At least there you get free drink."

"Maybe, but I just had this feeling that I was being watched over there. Besides the free drinks only come in handy when you're drinking."

"Oh."

"Contrary to popular belief Darryl, I can go out and not get plastered. And if I were, today would be the perfect day to do it. But I decided that that would be the easy way out."

"Good call Phoebe. Hey I gotta run. I'll see ya."

"Yeah Darryl thanx." she reached over and gve her friend a quick hug before he left.

"Anytime Phoebe."

---

The guys that had started the fight had not been arrested and they were watching with interest as Phoebe talked to Darryl.

"I'm telling you Rob it's not worth it. She is obviously friendly with the cops. You don't wanna mess with that when you're on parole."

"Look man that bitch embarrassed me in front of a bar full of people. She's gonna pay."

"Fine just keep me out of this."

"Whatever. If you don't want the action then that's fine by me. I don't need you for what I have in mind." With that said he walked away. Though never taking his eyes off of Phoebe and her friends.

---

"Come on Phoebe I'll take you home." Steve told her.

"Thanx Steve, but I think I'll just grab a cab."

"Phoebe don't be stupid it's on my way. Besides why spend money if you don't have to."

Truth be known, Phoebe wanted Steve to take her home. She had a special spot for him in her heart. And she was hoping that maybe tonight they would go that extra step.

"Ok, but straight home. No detours." she looked at him as she waved her finger in his face as he held up his hands in surrender

Steve raised his hands up, "Ok you got me. No side trip to Lookout hill."

They laughed, as they looked each other in the eye, knowing that that was exactly where they would end up.

They had been driving towards Phoebes house when suddenly Steve took a detour.

"Steve where are you going?" Phoebe asked but already knowing the answer.

"Well I figured after the night that you had with Prue and then at the bar that maybe you just weren't ready to go home yet."

"Oh you did, did you? And what makes you think that I want to go up here." She told him as they pulled into a parking spot at look out hill.

"Oh I don't know. Something in your eyes back at the club."

"Yeah which one. The one that I can see out of or the one that is starting to swell?"

"Hey I think it looks great. A war wound."

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say. It's not your eye."

Steve reached over and pulled Phoebe towards him. "Here let me see what I can do about that." As he kissed her eye ever so gently. Slowly making his way with butterfly kisses towards her mouth, he kissed her until she returned them with a kiss of passion.

---

Another car pulled up to the hill, but they were lost in each other's passion to realize who it was. He parked the car and got out. He could see them in the car kissing each other. _Oh man this is going to be to easy,_ he thought. He walked over to the car and pulled out his gun. Holdiong the barrle in his hand he suddenly smashed the glass to the driver's window then pointed the gun inside. Emptying the barrel into the occupants of the car, he then turned around, got back in his car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

As the glass started to shatter around him Steve grabbed Phoebe out of instinct to protect her, and tried to pull her close to him. Unfortunately she still had her seatbelt on so he could only protector so much. Then the bullets started to fly.

--- ----

20 minutes after the incident there was no one on top of Lookout hill; there was only silence. It was then that another car pulled up. A high school couple looking to make out after their prom. They had seen the other car and at first didn't think anything of it, until they got closer.

"John is that a little strange that the window of that car is shattered like that?"

"I don't know Kath. Maybe he had it broken into recently. Come on, I didn't come up here to look at another guys broken window."

"John I love you but I think there is something strange there."

"Ok. Look I'll go check it out if it will make you feel any better."

"It will, thank you."

John got out of his car and headed over to the Steve's car. As John got closer he could see that what Kath was talking about may be true. He could see a couple slumped over each other in the car and neither one seemed to be moving. When he got to the side of the car he could see why. There was blood everywhere.

"Oh my god. Kath call 911** NOW**!" he yelled to his girlfriend

Kathy could tell by the tone in his voice that it was serious and she didn't hesitate.

"911 operator can I help you?"

"Hello, we're on the top of Lookout hill. There is this couple here that is injured."

"Injured how."

"I don't know. Let me pass you to my boyfriend." She handed John the phone.

"I have a couple in there early 20's. It looks like they have been shot multiple times. I can't tell if anyone's alive. Oh god there's blood everywhere."

"Ok sir just stay there until the police arrive with the paramedics. Don't touch anything and stay away from the car."

It was 10 minutes before John and Kathy heard the sirens. The whole time John had been comforting Kathy. They had come up there for a romantic getaway of sorts and it had turned into a nightmare. Neither teen knew if they would ever forget the site, they had seen any time soon.

--- ----

The first car to the scene was a marked police vehicle. One officer went to the car and the other went to talk to the kids. The next car was an unmarked car followed directly by the ambulance. As the paramedics ran to the car, the other officer also went to talk to the kids. He could tell they were pretty shaken and wanted to get it over as quickly as possible for them. They explained to him that they had arrived to the hill at about 345 when they noticed the car window all smashed. That John had gone over to investigate and that was when they had called 911.

"Morris I think you better get over here." One of the paramedics called out.

Darryl walked around to the passenger side of the car where the paramedic that called him was.

"What's up Kim?" then he saw why she had called him over. "Oh God, no." He said it almost in a whisper

"It's her isn't it?"

"Yeah." He couldn't take his eyes off of Phoebe. She had so much blood on her that he couldn't tell if it was hers or that of the other person that was in the car.

"This guys is gone Kim. How are you doing there?" her partner spoke acorss the car

"I got a very weak pulse. A few bullets hit her. Looks like he was trying to protect her when the shooting started. Most of her hits are in her lower abdomen and hip area."

They removed Steve's body from the car as Darryl called the coroners' office and the paramedic worked on Phoebe. They got her to the back of the bus and took off into town.

* * *

Prue had made her way upstairs and got ready for bed. Checking in on Piper before she turned in for the night. She knew she wouldn't really sleep until she heard the front door open and close, letting her know that Phoebe was home safe. She was dozing lightly when she heard the doorbell ring. _Oh God Phoebe, are you that drunk that you can't even open the door._ She thought angrily, as she got out of bed and headed to the front door. She opened the door.

"God Phoebe you have no..." She stopped when she saw that it wasn't Phoebe, but Darryl at their door.

"Darryl sorry I thought you were Phoebe. What brings you by? Nothing supernatural I hope." she spoke with irratation as she let thier friend in the Manor

"No Prue, nothing like that." he was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check.

Prue detected something in his voice that scared her.

"Oh man Prue this is one of the hardest things I've ever done." Then he spotted Piper on the stair landing. "Why don't we go sit in the living room?"

--- ----

Piper had heard Prue check in on her as she too could not fall asleep fully until she knew that Phoebe was home safe. When the doorbell went she knew that Prue would get it, but then thought for a split second. _What if it's Phoebe to drunk to get the door open? I so do not want WW3 right now._ So she did the only thing she could, she got up and followed a few seconds behind Prue. She waited at the middle landing just watching the door, and was a bit taking back when she saw Darryl standing there. Then she heard his words. Oh god something happened to Phoebe. She followed them to he living room and sat next to Prue just holding her hand knowing that whatever Darryl was about to say was very bad.

"This is really hard for me but I think the best way is to tell you two straight." He looked at each sister with a million emotions running through him. Taking a deep breath. "Phoebe was shot this morning. They've taken her to SF Memorial Hospital."

Prue was to shocked to say anything; she just starred at Darryl. Piper just sat there with a blank expression on her face. Then came the denial.

"No Darryl there must some mistake." Prue said

"Yeah Darryl, She going to walk through that door any second now and you'll see this is all misunderstanding." Piper added

"Look guys I wish it was believe me, but I was there, I saw her. Look come on, I'll take you to the hospital. I don't' want either one of you driving like this." He reached his hand forward to take them to his car.

They slowly got off the couch just holding each other and made there way to Darryl's' car. The ride to the hospital was the longest that either sister had taken in their lives. When they arrived at the hospital they ran into the emergency entrance. Running up to the front desk they asked all the questions that they needed answers to immediately.

"Phoebe Halliwell. Where is she?" Prue demanded.

The nurse looked up at them with sympathy. She was familiar with the girl that had been brought in only minutes before. They had rushed her into the ER. She had thought at the time that she did not want to be there what the family arrived. She knew that the girls chances where about 20percent, if that. She knew that the two girls in front of her were family. And she guessed sisters as they looked alike. But she still had to do her job.

"Are you family?"

"We're her sisters. Is she ok?" Prue was getting impatient

"She's in surgery right now. When the doctors come out they can give you the details. I'm sorry."

Prue turned to Piper and wrapped her arms around her middle sister. The two just stood there and held each other. Darryl had finally managed to get them into a private room. It was the room that the hospital set aside for families that had a family member that was terminal. They sat there just comforting each other. As the night was late they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Crying over the sister that was fighting for her life.

* * *

Three hours later a Nurse came in and woke them.

"Prue, Piper. The Doctor is out of surgery. He'll be here shortly to tell you about your sister."

Prue and Piper sat up just as the Dr. was coming through the door.

_Oh man this is the part about my job I really hate_, he thought.

"Doctor. How is our sister?" Prue asked as soon as she saw the Dr. walk through the door.

"I'm not going to lie to you Miss. Halliwell. Right now it does not look good. Your sister took several bullets to her abdomen and she lost a great deal of blood. If she survives that, there were also a few bullets that hit her in the hip area. Now normally that would not concern me. However, the angle that the bullets entered her is cause for concern. They were at such an angle that they may have caused damage to her spinal cord."

"Oh my God." Piper said as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Prue once again wrapped her arm around Pipers shoulders, as she too was trying to grasp what the Dr. had just said. "S..So you're saying that she could be paralyzed?" Prue asked quietly

"I'm sorry. We did all that we could. Now it's just a matter of her getting through the night. After that we'll have to wait for the swelling to go down. She has two bullets that are resting against her spinal cord. Until the swelling goes down there is nothing that we can do."

"Thank you Dr. for everything." Prue said as she held Piper in her arms.

"You're welcome. If there is anything that you two need just let the nurses know. I know what it is like to wait like this for the unknown. The paramedics told me when they brought her in that they lost her twice, but she came back each time. We also lost her on the table once, but I have this feeling from that that she's a fighter."

"You don't know that half of it." Prue told her sisters Dr. "Thank you again."

"No problem. I'll have the nurses come and get you when she is settled in the ICU." She told them and then turned and walked away

Prue and Piper just stood there for a brief moment before they both could not contain it anymore. The tears flowed freely as each sister recalled memories that flashed quickly through their heads.

"Prue she can't die. I'll die if she does."

"I know Piper, I know." Prue said as she thought of the last words that her and Phoebe had shared. Words of rage. _Oh God please let her live. I have to tell her that I do love her. I was just worried. Please do not let those be the last words spoken._ She thought to herself.

They stayed that way for the next half-hour until the nurse came and got them.

"Prue, Piper? If you come with me I can take you to your sister."

Piper had fallen asleep again on Prues lap. "Piper come on."

"Prue?"

"Yeah sweetie come on we have to go to Phoebe."

They got off the couch and followed the nurse to the ICU.

"You can stay as long as you need. If there is anything that you need please just let us know." she held open the door enough for them, before leaving them for her station

"We will. Thank you." Prue replied.

They entered into the room where their sister lay. Tubes and wires everywhere.

"Oh God Prue." Piper said as her legs began to give from under her.

Prue held her tight and she led her to one of the chairs that was near the bed that Phoebe occupied. Sitting Piper in the one chair Prue took the other chair and moved it to the other side of Phoebe's bed. Each sister taking a hand and waited. Each saying a silent prayer for their baby sister.


	4. Chapter 4

The sisters stayed what was left in the night which was now actually morning. By the time that Phoebe had got out of surgery it was 830AM. Piper was sleeping with her head resting by Phoebe and Her hand still holding tight to her baby sisters.

Prue on he other hand had not slept a wink. She couldn't. The only thing that she could think of was the fight that she and Phoebe had had the night before. Still holding Phoebes hand and running her other hand through Phoebes hair absently. _Oh baby girl, if only I had not fought with you. You would not had the need to go out. And this would not be happening. I love you Pheebs. Please stay with us_. After several hours Prue too finally succumbed to the lack of sleep.

Suddenly they were both startled awake by the loud screeching that came from the hospital equipment.

"Get them out of here." Yelled a Doctor.

A couple of nurses came up to the sisters and escorted them out of Phoebes room

"Wh..What's going on?" Piper asked urgently

"Your sister is going into cardiac arrest. The Doctors will do everything that they can."

Turning to Prue again for support Piper cried in her big sisters embrace.

When the alarms started to go off Prue was scarred and confused. She looked up at her baby sister, yet she seemed to be just sleeping. Suddenly Doctors and Nurses came flying through the door all yelling at each other. She and Piper were ushered out of their sisters' room with even more confusion. And once again Prue was praying that her sister would be ok.

After 20 minutes the Dr. came out of the room shaking their heads. Both Prue and Piper saw this and feared the worst. They saw the Dr. that had originally spoken to them after Phoebes surgery.

"Dr. what happened?" Prue asked

"Your sister went into Cardiac Arrest."

"That sounds serious." Piper asked

"It can be, especially with someone in Phoebes condition. But as I mentioned before she seems like a fighter. We pulled her through, this time."

Prue caught the subtle meaning in the Dr. words. "What do you mean, this time?"  
"Look I'm not going to lie to either one of you. This time we managed to save her. I don't know how many more times we can do that."

Prue and Piper were shocked, yet they seemed to understand. "Thank you for your honesty Dr."

"Please. Call me Doug."

"Doug. Thank you." Prue said. She Paused a moment before she continued "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No go ahead."

"You mentioned that you understood what Piper and I were going through. If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's ok really. My younger sister was also shot. It was a random drive by shooting. She was in a very similar situation that Phoebe is now."

"What happened?" Prue asked gently

"She eventually lost her fight. Her injuries were very similar to what your sister has."

Prue just sat there stunned.

"Prue. Let me tell you that Phoebe is much more of a fighter then my sister ever was. She is fighting to survive. My sister didn't,: she gave up hope."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now may I suggest that you two go home? It could be another long day."

"Thanx Doug but the only place that I am going is to my sisters bedside."

"It's your call Prue, but just remember that you also need sleep."

"I will, thanx."

As the Dr. turned and walked down the hall the older Halliwells just watched him.

"He's right you know Prue." Piper said as she wrapped an arm around Prues waist resting her head on her big sisters' shoulder.

"About what?"

"Phoebe. She is a fighter."

"I know Piper. I'm scared though. I keep thinking about what she said last night. About us being better off without her. What if she gives up that fight?"

"She won't Prue. We won't let her. Come on, lets go see her."

They returned to Phoebes room and each to a chair as they had before. After several hours of waiting, sleeping and a few tears, the girls decided that one of them should go home and get a change of clothes. They had both been ready for, or in bed when Darryl came by and neither one had changed. They called Darryl and he took Piper home. It was not her decision but Prue had basically said it would take more then a pack of wild wolves to move her from Phoebes bed.

* * *

Piper entered the Manor and closed the door behind her. As soon as she did the silence of the old Victorian house that she shared with her sisters' was too much. She slid down the back of the door and cried tears that she thought she didn't have in her anymore.

At this time Leo orbed in front of her and just bent down and wrapped his arms around her, taking her in his arms just letting her know he was there. He had no idea what was wrong 'they' had just told him that the girls needed him. That he was to go before they lost all hope.

After a 20 minute cry Piper composed herself enough to tell Leo what had happened.

"Oh Piper I'm sorry. But Phoebe is a fighter. I'm sure that this is one that she'll win."

"Leo you don't understand. She had a huge fight with Prue, and I mean huge. She said that we would be better off if she had died by that demon. What if she sees this as her chance? What if she gives up?"

"She won't Piper. Deep down she knows that you two love her so much. And I know that she loves you just as much."

"I'm scarred Leo."

"I know you are, but you'll see. She'll be bouncing down those stairs sooner then you think."

* * *

Prue sat at Phoebes bed just holding her hand. Thinking that as long as she was holding on to her baby sister then she couldn't leave her. She pushed Phoebes hair off her face. "Oh God Phoebe I love you so much. Please hang in there baby girl."

Prue was resting her head near Phoebe when one of the nurses came in. It was the same one that they had met at the desk when they arrived at the hospital. Prue looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." Prue answered back

"I was just getting off shift and wanted to see how your sister was doing; and you. I'm Lesley by the way, we met earlier, I was the nurse on the desk."

Prue turned to Phoebe. "She's the same. I'm Prue.

"Wasn't there another sister with you last night?"

"Yeah Piper. I sent her home to get us a change of clothes and to bring some for me."

Lesley noticed then that Prue was ready for bed. "Look I'll be back again tonight. I can keep an eye on her if you like." Hoping that she could get Prue to go home and get some sleep. However she had a feeling that Prue would not leave her sisters bedside until she was sure that she was ok.

"Thanx, but I'm not leaving her anytime soon."

"Hey I had to try right?"

Prue gave a weak smile at Lesley again, but this time it was a bit more genuine. "Yeah I guess you did. Thanx for stopping in Lesley. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Hey you know where to find me." she turned and started out the door. Stopping she turned back to Prue, "She'll make it Prue, you have to believe." She closed the door behind her as she left for the day.

Prue looked back at Phoebe and prayed that what Lesley said was true. Placing her head back down on the bed she slowly drifted off to sleep.

--- ----

"This is all your fault Prue. You should never have let her leave the house last night. If you hadn't gotten into that fight she would be home safe and sound right now"

"Yeah Prue. Why are you always so hard on her? What did she ever do to deserve that from you?"

"She's just a baby Prue, what were you thinking?"

Prue turned in all direction. She heard voices, but there was nobody there. "Who are you?" she called out. Only she got no answer.

"You believed your boyfriend over your own sister Prue. What would make you do that?"

"How many times Prue, are you two going to come to blows before something serious happens?"

"Yeah Prue. First it was the fight in grade school, then Roger, and now this. This could be your final battle Prue, and it will be all your fault."

"And what about all the stuff in between the big ones Prue? Are you sure that they were all Phoebes fault?"

Prue couldn't take it. They kept yelling at her. Telling her it was all her fault.

"What about the car accident Prue? That was your fault to. Once again you and Phoebe were fighting."

"Yes Prue. If you hadn't been fighting you would have seen that truck."

"No! Stop it wasn't my fault. Who are you?"

Silence

"We go by many names Prue. Some you know, some you don't"

"Why are you doing this to me?" These voices were different then before. Some how Prue knew that these were not the same voices that she heard before: The voices that were taunting her.

"We're here to show you your life with Phoebe. The truth."

Prue shock her head. "No. I can't. I can't leave her."

"You're not leaving her Prue. If anything you will be finding her."

Prue looked towards the sound of the voice as it came out of the darkness. He was not alone, there were another with him. He held his hand to her as he approached closer.

"Take my hand Prue. It's ok."

She looked at him stunned. In front of her stood one of the last people that she thought she would ever see again. "Andy?" her voice bearly above a whisper

"Yeah Prue. And…" he never finished as he watched where her eyes were looking

"Grams?"

"Hello my darling. Take Andy's hand and we'll explain everything."

Prue reluctantly took Andy's hand. Suddenly she was in a shower of white light, re-appearing in a field surrounded by blooming trees and flowers growing throughout the grass.

"Where are we?" Prue asked

"Everywhere and nowhere." Grams told her.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She's safe for now Prue. She has her own guide. Right now you have to concentrate on you."

Prue looked at Andy stunned. "How can you even say that Andy? My baby sister just got shot and it was all my fault. I need to know where she is. I need to be there for her. You know what she means to me."


	5. Chapter 5

All Phoebe could see were trees. She seemed to be surrounded by them. It was like a forest but then the more she looked it was more like an orchard. The fruit was out and she could detect the faint smell of apricots. "Oh my favorite." She said to no one, at least she thought she was alone.

"You must have got that from me."

Phoebe turned at the sound of another voice. She thought she recognized it but was unsure. As she turned and saw the person, then she knew that she must have been dreaming.

"Mom?"

"Yes my baby girl." Patty told her as she reached out her arms for Phoebe, that Phoebe more then happily ran to.

"Oh Mom I missed you."

"I know you did baby. You had it so hard with me not being around. Sometimes the youngest just needs her Mother."

"I had Piper."

Patty noticed that Phoebe did not mention Prue. "And Prue." She tried.

Phoebe never said anything.

"Phoebe you know that your sister loves you with her very soul right?"

Phoebe again was silent. Deep in her heart she knew that what her Mother was saying was true. But right now Phoebe could only remember the last fight they had.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Oh Phoebe. It's your decision to come with me or stay with your sisters. This is your battle, but before you decide you have to see a few thing first."

"Why? Why can't I just come with you now? They don't need me. Do you know how they reacted the other day?"

"That was last night Phoebe after you vanquished the demon. And yes I did see. But you must know it was only because they love and care for you. You and Prue said some pretty nasty things to each other before you left the Manor."

Phoebe looked down to her feet. "That always happens when we have a huge fight. We tend to bring up old wounds."

"I know you do Phoebe. Look, I want to show you a few things first ok? After that you decide, but know this. You started this journey, the moment that you said that they would be better off without you. That it would be better if that demon had killed you."

Phoebe looked up to her Mother. "I understand." She replied quietly.

"Hold my hand."

Phoebe looked up to her Mother and slowly took her hand. She was suddenly in a glow of white light, then she saw a field in front of her.

"Where are we Mom?"

"In time baby you will find out everything." Patty pointed down towards a field, "Look."

"Who is that?" In the distance Phoebe could make out three figures but could not tell who they were. "Who are they?" she asked her Mother.

"That you will also find out in time Phoebe."

"Why are we here then Mom?"

"You and Prue said some pretty nasty things last night. You in particular said the worst of it."

Phoebe couldn't look at her Mother. She knew what she meant. "When I said they would be better off with out me?" It was more of a confession then anything.

"Yes sweetie. You three are the Charmed Ones. In some ways that brings you to each other that nobody really understands. But first and foremost you three are sisters. Your sisters love you Phoebe and it's time that you really saw the love that they hold for you."

"I know they do Mom. I just get so frustrated sometimes when they don't realize that I'm 24 years of age. And Prue is the worst."

"Don't worry about Prue honey, she has her own demons to battle right now."

Phoebe was a bit confused by this comment, but she trusted her mother.

* * *

Prue followed Andy and Grams across the field._ I trust them_ she said to herself. _There are very few people that I would trust. Darryl, Mom and my sisters._

"That's right Prue you trust your sisters. Both of them." Andy said

"How?"

"Did I know? I can sense your thoughts Prue. And you trust both of your sisters don't you? Even Phoebe. Why is it so hard for you to believe that?"

"I don't know Andy. I guess I've always looked at her as my baby sister. The one that I'm suppose to protect. But she has always done things that make me doubt her trust."

"Like Roger?"

Prue looked at Grams with a steady gaze.

"Yes Prue. I remember the Roger incident. It was that that caused Phoebe to leave for New York."

"Grams I.."

"You what Prue? You wanted to believe her? She is your sister Prue. You should have never doubted her word." Grams pointed just past Prue where a scene was taking place.

Prue turned and saw what Grams was pointing at. Roger inviting Phoebe into his apartment. What she saw next made her angry and sick at the same time. Roger had Phoebe pinned against the door. He was trying to kiss her but Phoebe just pushed him away. "No Roger get away from me." Then he backhanded Phoebe and half carried her to the couch. It was then that Prue had walked in on them. Roger had made it look like Phoebe was coming on to him. When now Prue could see the truth. If she hadn't come in when she did, Roger could have very easily raped her baby sister.

"Oh god Phoebe. I'm sorry."

"You see Prue. Phoebe was telling you the truth all along, but you choose to see the worst." Grams told her.

They continued like that for what Prue thought was hours. Reliving all the things that Prue had gotten after Phoebe for. The fight in school, and not just the one; all of them. She even had a glimpse of the time that Phoebe was in New York. When Phoebe had called home and she had accused her of running out of money. She saw that that was not the case. The last fight was the final straw. Prue could see everything through Phoebes eyes. Suddenly it hit her as to why Phoebe had done what she had; She had a premonition.

"Oh God Grams what have I done?" she cried

Grams just came to her granddaughter and hugged her. "You didn't do anything Prue. You just have to trust Phoebe on the inside as much as you do on the outside."

"I'll try Grams. But this now, it's all my fault. She wouldn't be here if we hadn't fought."

"This is destiny Prue. It would have happened one way or another. You and your sisters may be the most powerful witches ever but you can not change destiny."

"I know Grams, it just that I love her so much and I've always protected her. That when things like this happen I feel responsible. And in this case I do so even more. If we hadn't got into that fight.." Prue felt her emotions coming raw to the surface as her tears welled in her eyes.

"Prue stop it. If you hadn't got into that fight this would still have happened. Believe me, destiny always get its way," Andy told her as his eyes explained that his own death was a fate none of them could have stopped, Destinys ways.

"So then can you tell me what destiny has in mind for Phoebe?" she asked angrily.

"Prue."

"No Andy, I have right to know. After everything that the elders have put us through in the past two and a half years. They at least owe us that. One simple answer."

Andy looked over at Grams not sure what he should tell Prue.

"Prue that decision has not been made yet." Penny Halliwell looked at her granddaugheter wishing she could say more.  
"What do you mean Grams?" Prue held the womans gaze to her own, demanding an answer.

"Well sometimes my dear, Destiny will let its victims choose a path they had chosen before. To take a different path or to go with Destiny."

"So you're saying that this is Phoebes decision?" Remembering Phoebes words that her sisters would be better off without her.

"Exactly Prue. This is Phoebes decision." Andy replied as he stepped a bit closer to his own soul mate.

"What can I do to make her see that Piper and I love her and that we need her?" she asked as the tear ran down her cheek

"Just what you're doing now." Andy told her. "She knows that you're here Prue, that should be enough. Just remember that whatever happens, this was always Phoebes decision. It was _**NOT**_ your fault."

"I will Andy. And thank you." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll always love you."

"And I you Prue." he said as he faded off in a soft golden glow.

Prue found herself back in the field, only this time she was alone. She looked around for Andy and Grams but she didn't see anyone. She was alone. _So how do I get back_ she thought?

* * *

Phoebe had followed her Mother in much the same way that Prue had followed Andy and Grams. Only her trip was a bit different. Phoebe was re-living all the times that Prue had been there for her. When she fell out of the cherry tree and broke her leg, and all the other times that she had gotten hurt from something. She remembered the time that Prue had stuck up for her as a kid. An older guy decided that it would be fun to pick on the youngest Halliwell. Prue had let him have it. But after all she had witnessed, Phoebe still remembered the words that she and Prue had shared the night before. Words of anger and hate. 

"Phoebe I know what you're thinking." Her mother told her. "You have to let go of the hate and anger and come to realize that Prue loves you."

"I can't mom. She said things…"

"And what about you Phoebe. What did you say to her?"

Phoebe just looked at her Mother, and then turned away. She knew that she was right. She had said some awful things to her sister. Only she didn't know how to take them back. _Oh Prue I do love you it's just so hard sometimes._

"This is still your choice Phoebe. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay with your sisters? Once you make the choice, it is final."

Phoebe thought for a moment and then turned to her Mother. "I choose them."

Patty looked at her youngest daughter. "And a good decision that will be baby. Remember now, that with that you will bare all the pain that this shooting can bring. But also remember that **both **your sisters will help you through this."

"I will Mom, I love you ."

"I love you baby girl." And in that she was suddenly she was gone.

Phoebe found herself in the field that she had seen earlier. The high grass and flowers seemed to go on forever, in amongest the fruit trees. She turned in all directions to find that she was alone. Then suddenly she turned as she sensed another person with her.

"Who are you?" she asked as the figure appeared.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Phoebe turned suddenly. "Prue?"

"Phoebe?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Both sisters had seemed to forgotten there trips, as the old axes came out again. Suddenly Phoebe bent over in pain.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled has she ran over to her sister.

"Oh god Prue it hurts so bad."

"Ok baby I got you." Prue said as she hugged her sister. "I got you now, nothing is going to hurt you. I love you."

The two just held each other until once again Prue was awoken by a loud screeching sound from the hospital equipment.

Prue lifted her head from the bed and spotted Piper across from her. The Dr.'s and nurses came rushing into Phoebes room. Realizing that Prue and Piper were there, the Dr.'s took a few extra precaution. The first was to get the Halliwell sisters out of the room. So once again the sisters were escorted from the room, waiting to wonder what would happen.

--- ----

After 20 minutes the Dr. turned to the nurse attending. "Call it."

She turned and looked up at the clock. "3:42pm." she spoke softly and with sorrow. Knowing that another family had lost a loved one.

The Dr. turned and walked out of the room. _I was hoping this time I would be right. Now comes the hard part._ He looked down the hall to where Prue and Piper were sitting. Piper had her head buried in Prues neck as the oldest just held her. He could see from there that they were crying and what he was about to say was not going to make it any easier. As he walked closer Prue looked up at him with hope. Hope that once again he was able to save her sister. But this time Phoebe was not so lucky.


	6. Chapter 6

He stood in front of them now and could not help himself. His heart went out to these two girls who had just lost their sister. He could see the love for her sisters in Prues eyes and this did not make it any easier.

He slowed his pace as he approached the two of them, "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could. There was just to much blood lose and the trauma of her injuries."

Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing, as could Piper.

"No, no, no, no." Was all that either sister could get out.

"I'm truly sorry. If there is anything that we can do, please let us know."

"Dr. you better get in here quick." The nurse that had called the time of death yelled out.

Turning suddenly as to what the big emergency could be right then when he was right in the middle of informing a family of their loss. Then he saw who was yelling at him and from where. He ran down the hall back to Phoebes room. Leaving Prue and Piper crying uncontrollably in each other's arms.

"What happened?" The Dr. yelled as he ran back into Phoebes room.

"I'm not sure. About 2minutes after you left her heart monitor started to go off again. That's when I called for you."

The Dr. went over to Phoebes bed. "I knew she was a fighter, but I didn't think this would ever happen. She has been technically dead for nearly 3minutes."

"You hear about this happening all the time. I've never seen it. Have you?"

"Never in my 15yrs as a Doctor." he said as she looked at the monitors in the room

"Should we tell them or wait to see what happens in the next few minutes?"

Then they both heard it. So faint that over there own conversation they almost didn't. "I think I'll go get them." He said

As he once again walked down the hall he saw the girls just holding each other and crying uncontrollably. _Well at least this time I have better news._ His thoughts went as he approached the sisters once again. "Prue, Piper can you come with me please. Somebody is asking for you." He said with a smile.

Prue looked up at him with confusion. _How the hell could he be smiling right now?_ She thought. _Probably wants us to talk to some grievance counselor. Well right now the only person I want to talk to I can't. _"Look Dr. we just need some time right now."

The Dr. understood what Prue was talking and he laughed inside at the thought. Thinking that there would be no way that Prue would ever talk to a grievance counselor. "Trust me Prue. You will want to talk to this person. In fact, she asked for _you_ specifically."

Prue turned to Piper who also had a confused look on her face. She shrugged up at Prue and stood up. Taking Prue's hand, they followed the Dr.. He paused when he reached Phoebes door. He motioned that they should go inside but neither one would. Then suddenly Prue thought that she heard something. Was that a faint beep? She turned to the door and stepped inside. As she moved further into the room the beeping got louder. She pulled Piper in after her as she almost ran to Phoebes bed. She looked down into her baby sisters' big brown eyes. Holding a look for what seemed eternity to Prue.

"P…Prue?" It was so quiet that Prue almost missed it. But not to quiet that she didn't.

"Ssshhh Baby. Don't try to talk." She replied to her sister as she bent down and kissed her on the forehead. letting her love linger a monet longer then usual, as the tears once again ran down her face, "I love you Phoebe."

Piper had stopped at the door. She couldn't see Phoebe like this. But there was something that she trusted about the Dr.. Then she suddenly felt Prue pulling her forward into the room. Then she too heard the sounds that Prue had. Was that a heart monitor? The next thing she realized was Prue letting go of her hand and practically running to Phoebes bed. She did the only thing that she could think of to do; she followed. Then she saw her baby sister looking up at her oldest sister. Their eyes were locked for a few seconds but to Piper it was long enough. Her baby sister was alive, and that was all that mattered. Then she heard ever so quietly that Phoebe had asked Prue. That was enough for Piper. She already had tears flowing but after hearing those words she couldn't keep it in any longer and she cried even harder. She knew then that her sisters would be ok after all. She went around to the other side of the bed; gently picking up Phoebes hand in hers, she bent down and then she too kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Phoebe."

The Dr. was looking at the scene in front of him. _I'm so glad that this worked out_ he thought. He motioned for the nurse to head out of the room. "Let's give them some time." As he closed the door.

He came back half an hour later to find all three sisters sleeping. He entered the room and quickly, yet quietly checked Phoebes vitals. He was almost out of the door when he heard the soft sound behind him.

"Dr.?"

He turned to face her. "Hi Prue."

She stood up and walked out the door with him. "I didn't want to wake them."

"I understand."

"Is she going to be alright now?" She was happy that her sister was alive but she also understood the circumstances. People don't usually come back to life after their dead.

"I think so Prue. She gave us all a pretty good scare. She was clinically dead for 3 minutes. This is a rather new area for me. But yeah, I think she'll be alright. The biggest thing now is going to be waiting for her swelling to go down."

"How long will that take?"

"Probably not for another day or so. And even then there is still a risk of losing her like we just did. The shock of another surgery so soon after the last one and the extent of her injuries." he left his words open, letting her know that everything now was a rick

Prue took in everything that was said. The thought that she could lose Phoebe again scared her.

The Dr. saw the look on Prues face. Placing a hand on her arms, "Prue she's a fighter. This is a girl that has died four times in the past 24hrs. The last one. Well you understand. If anything that gives her a better chance. It proves that she wants to live. There must be something that she is fighting for." He left the sentence to really sink into Prue. And she knew what he was trying to say.

"For us." She said quietly

"Go to her Prue. She needs you now. She has a long road ahead of her."

"Thank you Dr."

"Doug remember?"

"Doug. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She went back to Phoebes room. Sitting down, she just looked at her baby sister sleeping. Running her hand across the top of her sisters" head. "Oh my baby girl. To think that I almost never got to tell you how much I love you. That I'm sorry for the fight. I could never have lived with myself if I had lost you. I love you Phoebe. More than you could ever know." Once again the tears ran down Prues cheeks.

Piper had heard Prue get up and leave the room with the Dr.. Letting her sister be for now she just stayed with Phoebe. After several minutes she heard Prue come back in and listened as she talked to Phoebe very quietly, so as not to wake her sisters. As Prue spoke from her heart, Piper too had new tears running down her cheeks.

--- -----

The next morning came with Prue and Piper still in Phoebes room. Once again they had slept uncomfortablly in the chairs next to their sister. Phoebe was actually the first to wake and knew instantly that her sisters were there. She remembered last night and yesterday. She remembered her dream and what her Mother had told her about all this being her decision the moment that she had said that her sisters would be better off without her. A tear ran down her face as she recalled all her memories, right up to the point where Prue was standing in front of her. Then she remembered the sharp pain that she got. Then it all went black.

"Hey there sweetie." Prue said as she looked up to Phoebes eyes.

Phoebe didn't say anything.

"Oh honey you really gave us a scare."

"I…I'm s…ssor…sorry."

"Oh honey. You've nothing to be sorry for." Prue ran her hand through Phoebes hair

"P..Prue. I..I l..lo..love y..you."

"Oh baby I love you more then life itself. I would do anything to change places with you."

Phoebe gave Prue a weak smile. She knew that in her heart they would be ok. "P..Prue?"

"Yes my sweet girl?"

"Why ca..can't I fe.feel my legs?"

_Oh God how am I supposed to tell her that she may by paralyzed._ She was given a temporary reprieve however when Piper lifted her head up.

"What's all the noise here. Can't you two see I'm trying to sleep?"

"P..Piper."

"Morning there sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"You scared us yesterday Pheebs. I thought we'd lost you."

"I L..love you."

"Oh Pheebs I love you so much it hurts. You're our baby girl."

At that moment the Doctor came in to check on Phoebe again before he went home for the day.

"Well I see you're awake? How are you feeling this morning Phoebe?"

"I can't feel my legs." she held his gaze to her own. She knew at least from him she may find out what was going on.

Piper looked to Prue who was looking at her. What would they do if she was paralyzed?

"Well Phoebe that may only be temporary. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was shot. I think."

"Yes you were. Look, get some rest. I'll be back later tonight. And then tomorrow we can see what we can do about that feeling in your legs."

The girls took turns sitting with Phoebe again as they had the night before. It was Prues turn to do the coffee run when she ran into Lesley again.

"Lesley, Hi"

"Prue. How's your sister?"

"I think she's gonna be ok. At least she's alive. The rest we can deal with as we get to it."

"I heard what happened. It would seem that your sister is a bit of a celebrity around here right now."

"I'm just glad she's alive."

"I can see that she has yours and Pipers love and support. With that I have a feeling that she's going to be better then ok"

"Yeah I think so. I gotta get back."

"Take care Prue." She said as Prue turned to return to the hospital room that held her most precious treasures. Her sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue stopped at the door to Phoebes room and just looked in on her two sisters' thinking how lucky she was. She watched as Piper looked over Phoebe with pure love in her eyes. _Oh Phoebe_, she thought. _What would have happened to Piper if you had not come back to us?_

Piper looked up when she sensed somebody watching her. Spotting her big sister standing there just leaning against the door. "Hey you. I was starting to wonder if the Coffee Demon got you." She said with a smile.

"Sorry. I ran into Lesley. She said to say Hi." Walking into the room she took up her chair and took Phoebes hand in hers. "How is she?"

"Sleeping right now. Prue she doesn't' know about Steve yet."

Prue looked at Piper a bit bewildered.

"She was asking for him when you were gone. I couldn't tell her Prue."

"We'll tell her together. But only when she asks."

"Agreed."

The hours ticked by with Phoebe only waking a few times during the day. She never asked again about Steve, much to the relief of her sisters'. They had not yet decided when and how they would tell her what had happened. Darryl had stopped by as well to see how Phoebe was doing. Prue and Piper told him what happened the afternoon before. He in turned informed them that they still had no idea, who had done the shooting, but that they were following several clues. He was hoping that maybe Phoebe got a look at the person that had done it.

Late that afternoon the Dr. came in to see how Phoebe was doing. He found all three girls chatting away.

"So, how is my miracle doing?"

"Ok I guess." Phoebe answered him

"Well let's see if we can make that 'ok' into a great. What do you say we take you for a little ride to x-ray, and see how that swelling is doing?"

Phoebe looked to Prue and then Piper. She was scared. What if the swelling had not gone down? What if it was and they couldn't get the bullets out and she was paralyzed?

"It's ok Pheebs we'll come with you." Prue told her baby sister, sensing that she was scared, as she ran her hand through jher little sister hair. .

Two orderlies came in and wheeled Phoebes bed down to x-ray. After getting her prepped her sisters had to leave the room.

"It's ok Honey. We'll be right behind that glass. You can watch us from there. Love you." Piper said

"Love you too."

Prue and Piper stood behind the protective glass and watched their sister. They could see her tears running slowly down her face.

"Oh Prue look at her, she is so scared right now."' Piper said as she watched Phoebe

Prue put her arms over Pipers shoulder. "I know Pipe. But we'll help her through this every step of the way." Deep down Prue was just as scared as Phoebe was.

---

"Ok Phoebe that's it, you did great. As soon as I get these developed I'll let you guys know what I got."

The orderlies took Phoebe back to her room followed closely by her sisters. They sat in silence when Phoebe asked the one question they didn't want to talk about yet.

"Guys. Where's Steve?"

Prue and Piper shared a look. "Phoebe lets concentrate on getting you better ok?" Prue suggested.

But with that answer Phoebe knew what had happened. "He's dead isn't he?"

Again they just looked at each other, until Piper broke the silence. "Yes he is sweetie. He died at the scene; protecting you."

Phoebe was quiet when Piper said this. She just let the tear run down her face. She was really starting to like Steve. They had a special relationship that was just starting to go where they both wanted it to.

"Pheebs you ok?" Prue asked with concern

"No. But with you two I think I will be." She managed to get out between sniffs. "I can't believe he would do that."

"You were his friend Phoebe. I'm sure he knew that you would have done the same for him. And he is probably watching out for you now. Smiling that he didn't die in vain. Knowing he helped to save you."

"I guess. It still hurts though Piper."

"Oh I know sweetie. And Prue and I will be here as long as you need us."

"Forever?"

"And ever and ever." Prue told her. "Now why don't you try and get some sleep. We're not going anywhere."

Phoebe closed her eyes and was soon fast a sleep. Thinking of her sisters' and Steve. And they special love that she held for each one.

Half an hour later, Doug walked in. "Prue, Piper?"

They turned to the door and the sound of their names. Getting up from beside Phoebe they walked out the door.

"Doug. So what's the verdict?" Prue asked impatiently.

"Girls this is Dr. Sue Kinar. She is the best in the city when it comes to this type of injury."

"Hi." She said as she offered her hand.

"Hi." Prue and Piper said as they shock her hand.

"I've seen your sisters' x-rays and the swelling has gone down quite a bit. Between the three of you I would like your permission to operate and take out the bullets. I would like to do this as soon as possible though. For the longer they are in there they may have a chance of doing more damage. Plus with her two Cardiac arrests recently they may have moved. I don't want to risk that anymore. Now once I'm there I'll be able to determine the extent of the damage done to her spinal cord if any."

Piper had taken a hold of Prues hand as the Dr. explained to them what she had to do. She knew what her decision would be, but in the end it would be Phoebe who had to make that choice.

"You must realize that given her resent…. death. This could be very risky."

Prue knew what she was telling them. That they could lose Phoebe again: only this time for good. She too realized what must be done, but that the final decision was Phoebes.

"Well I guess we wait for her to wake up and then we'll discuss this. I have a feeling I know what the answer will be though Dr. Kinar. So don't go very far." She turned back to Phoebes room as she and Piper went back to tell her what they had to decide.

Dr. Kinar looked to them as they walked away a bit confused with Prues statement.

"Do you have sisters Sue?" Doug asked

"No. Why?"

"I do. And trust me sometimes it's best not to try and figure them out. And with these three you'll soon understand why. Prue and Piper have bearly left her bedside since we brought her out of the ER. And even then it was only Piper to get a change of clothes for herself and Prue after arriving her in ther pajama's."

"Oh. Coffee?"

"Sure."

* * *

"I'm scared Prue." Phoebe told her sister, as they were about to wheel her into the OR. 

"I know you are honey, but Piper and I will be here the second that you wake up. You'll see, everything will be ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Maybe after this you and I can go away together. Just the two of us. Maybe sort through everything?"

"I'd like that." Phoebe looked in Prues eyes. She knew that what Prue wanted to say was so they could understand each other more. No buffer in between.

"Prue we gotta go." Dr. Kinar told her.

"I love you Phoebe." As she bent down and kissed her head

"I love you too Prue."

"Love you Pheebs."

"Love you Piper. See you soon."

"You bet baby."

They wheeled Phoebe into the OR, as her sisters stood outside and watched the doors close. They stood there a few minutes before sitting in the lounge area. They had told Phoebe about the surgery and she decided that she should do it now before anything else happened. She understood the risks, but she knew that when she came out that her sisters would be waiting for her.

"Augh what's taking so long Prue?" Piper got up and started to pace back and forth.

"Piper it's only been an hour." Prue looked up at her sister trying to get her to relax, rhough she herself wanted to run into the OR and find out what was going on.ae

"Is that all?"

"Come here Pipe." Prue motioned for her sister to sit with her in the chair.

Piper took a few steps towards Prue and sat on Prues lap. "She'll be ok Piper. You'll see." Prue assured her again as he held her arms around Piper.

"I guess." Pier leaned against Prue, "Question for you?"

"Yeah." She replied as she tucked a stray piece of Pipers hair behind her ear.

"You suggested to Phoebe about just the two of you going somewhere?"

Prue looked at the doors that Phoebe had been wheeled through an hour ago, she hadn't wanted to hurt Pipers feelings. "Yeah."

"Hey, don't get me wrong I think it's a great idea. My question is why?"

"I just thought that you and Leo could use some time together."

"And?" Piper prodded. Piper knew her sister to well to let that slide, she knew there was more to it then just time for her and Leo.

Prue couldn't look at her sister. Until Piper lifted her head from Prues shoulder and met her sisters gaze.

"That maybe we could work everything out between the two of us. Without having to get you stuck in the middle."

"So where were you going to go?"

"Well actually I was thinking camping, but that will depend on the out come of today."

"I don't know Prue. That would require you two trusting each other. And you eating her camp food cooking."

Prue laughed at the last comment, "Yeah well the trusting part was the main reason that I choose camping. And in regards to the cooking thing: That's a two way coin."

"Yeah I guess it is."

They sat like that for a few more hours talking about Phoebe, P3, Leo, and everything else that they could think of to help pass the time and keep thier minds off what thyey were really waiting for. Piper had eventually fallen asleep on Prues lap and Prue not that far behind her.

It was nearly three hours after the Dr. had wheeled Phoebe into the OR, before they came out. Seeing Prue and Piper in the chair fast asleep.

"Prue, Piper." Doug whispered quietly, so as not to startle them and have Piper end up on the floor.

"Doug?" Prue said

"Yeah. Look I just wanted to let you know that we just wheeled Phoebe down to her room. If you go down there now Sue can explain everything to you."

"Is she going to be ok." Piper asked with a tired voice.

"She's going to be great." He replied with a smile

Prue and Piper realized what he was saying and smiled back. He had kept his word. To change Phoebes _ok to great_. They got up and headed down to their sister. Almost running right into Dr. Kinar in the process.

"Oh. Sorry Dr. Kinar." Piper said

Laughing at the two sisters, "That's' ok. And please call me Sue."

"Ok Sue you are. How's Phoebe?" Prue asked with a smile.

"Well I can tell by the looks on your faces that you talked to Doug."

"Yep." Piper answered.

"Well I was able to remove the bullets from Phoebes back. They were very close to her spinal cord in fact one was touching it. It was that contact that made Phoebe lose the feeling in her legs, but now that it is no longer there, there should no longer be that problem. She will have a bit of a long road ahead of her though. It's not that simple of an injury that she'll be up and running about soon. She may be a bit unsteady for the next few weeks, but overall I think she's going to fine. And having seen the three of you together the past few hours. I can tell that she will be."

Prue and Piper both had tears running down their faces. Their baby girl was ok. No she was better then ok. She was alive and would be able to walk and jump and run again.

"Thank you Sue." Prue said

"Your welcome. Now go to your sister. She'll be out for a little while longer but I'm sure that you two will be the first people that she'll want to see."

Prue and Piper had once again sat in the chairs that they had occupied over the past several days, waiting for Phoebe to wake up so they could tell her the good news. When she finally did she found her sisters sleeping beside her,one on each side.

--- ----

They had waited for her for few hours before Piper started to get tired. She got off her chair and had very gently laid down beside her sleeping sister. Prue noticing what Piper was doing and decided to do the same thing. That was how Lesley found them at 1AM. She couldn't resist what came to her mind, they looked so darn cute together.

"Hey Joe where's the camera you use for the kids parties?"

"Under the counter next to the sink. Why?"

"Come here and see this and you'll know why." She grabbed the camera and headed back to Phoebes room.

"Oh man now that is cute." He said.

"Yep. The hospitals miracle patient and her two loving sisters." She said as she snapped a picture.

"You better hope that turns out to be an amazing pic. Les." he smiled at his friend as she snapped the photo.

"Why?"

"Don't you know who Prue is?"

Lesley raised her eyebrows at Joe.

"Prue Halliwell. Only one of the best photographers in the city."

"That's why her name sounded familiar."

"That would be why." He replied as he went back to his desk.

"Great." As she too headed back to work.


	8. The End

A week had past since Phoebes surgery and she was starting to get feeling in her legs and feet. She could walk a few steps at a time before she needed a hand from one of her sisters'. And to top all her frustration off, today was Steve's funeral. She had begged her sister to go but they would not hear of it. It almost caused another fight between her and Prue, but she backed down this time, remembering what happened last time.

She was sitting up in her bed flipping through a magazine thinking of Steve and what had happened. Darryl had come by every day but they had still not found the guy who shot them. And Phoebe had told him that everything was still a bit fuzzy for her. The Dr.'s had told her that it was the shock and that it would all come back eventually.

She looked up when she heard her sisters' come into her room pushing a wheelchair. _Great, more physio,_ she thought.

"Hey there baby girl. Wanna go for a ride?" Prue asked her sister

"I'm not really up for it Prue, thanx."

Prue looked over at Piper who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry no room for discussion honey, we've got a time schedule here." Piper added

"Piper I can't do any more physio today. Please just leave me alone you."

"Nope, not today. You're coming with us."

"Prue I don't want to." Phoebe almost yelled

Prue was a bit taken back but they wanted to surprise Phoebe. Only it looked like it was backfiring on them.

"Prue." Piper said

Prue turned to Phoebe.

"Pheebs sweetie. We know how badly you wanted to go to Steve's funeral. The Dr.'s didn't think it was a good idea for you to leave the hospital yet. That was why we had also said no. But Piper and I decided last night to hell with them. If this is what you want we're going to smuggle you out of here and take you. But only if you still want to go."

Phoebe looked from one sister to the next. Her tears were starting to form as she tried to hold them back. "I want to go." She said quietly

"Ok then, let's get you out of here."

They had Phoebe dressed and wrapped up in a blanket so that no one could see who she was. They got her into the wheelchair and started out for Pipers jeep. They almost made it before they ran into Joe and Lesley.

"Prue."

_Oh, oh._ Prue thought busted. "Lesley hi. I thought you were off for the next few days."

"I was. I had to come in and pick up Joe."

"Oh. Well we gotta get going. We're on a bit of a schedule here." Trying to push Phoebe past her before she saw whom it was.

"Prue."

"Yeah?"

"I think that Phoebe really wanted to go to her friends funeral. I'm sorry that it didn't work out. But I'm sure that you two will come up with something to cheer her up as best as possible." She said with a knowing smile as she rested her hand on Phoebe shoulder. Pretending to not know who was wrapped up in the blankets.

Phoebe smiled underneath the blankets. She knows it's me here but she's not going to say anything.

"Yeah we will. Thanx Les." Prue replied with understanding.

"Oh girls one more thing." She called out to them as they exited the hospital. "Bed check is at 3pm sharp."

"Thanx." Prue called back

* * *

They arrived at the funeral just in time. Phoebe cried with her friends after and they all had said how happy there were that she was alive. They had all heard what had happened, and someone had always stopped by the hospital to see how she was doing

When her sisters' smuggled her back into the hospital it was a little after three. As they pushed her into her room Dr. Kinar was waiting for them.

"Oh that's where you are. I was starting to think you ran off." Deep down she had a feeling that she knew where Phoebe was. She wasn't worried too much for she knew she was with her sisters.

"Phoebe I just came by to let you know that I have signed you release papers. You just need Doug's and you can go home. Just remember to take it easy for the next week or two. You've been through a lot on the past week. I don't want to see you in here anytime soon. Got it?"

"I got it. Thank you again, for saving my life."

"Hey that was Doug. I just helped you walk again."

"Well thank you for that." Phoebe carefully stepped from her wheelchair and took a few uneasy steps towards the Dr.. Wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'll never forget what you did for me."

"Your welcome Phoebe." She helped Phoebe back to her bed before bidding her good-byes to all three sisters. Over the past week she was starting to understand what Doug had meant about sisters' and especially these three. There was something magical about them she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey Pheebs that's great. You can come home." Piper said as she sat beside her sister on teh bed.

"Yes it is. Can we go now?" She asked excitedly

Prue and Piper had to laugh at their sister. "Yeah baby, as soon as Doug gives us the go ahead."

"You three talking about me again?"

"Hi Doug. Can I go home now?" Phoebe asked in her best baby voice.

Laughing he turned to Prue and Piper. "How can you say no to that?"

"You can't." They both replied.

"No I guess you can't. And I can see why." Turning back to Phoebe. "Yes Phoebe you can go home now. But only because I know that at home you will recover faster and that your sisters will look after you. But no over doing it got it. Don't forget you died over a week ago."

"I won't Doc." As she started off the bed. Prue was there to catch her if she fell, but she knew what her sister was up to and let her do it on her own.

"Thank you Doug. For saving my life." She said as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck much like she had with Sue just minutes before.

"Your welcome Phoebe. Maybe one day I'll write about you in my book. The SF Memorial Hospital patient that came back from the dead after 3minutes."

Phoebe laughed. "Yeah you could." She stepped back and lost her balance for a split second but Prue and Piper were both there to catch her.

"Whoa there sister." Piper said. "Come on lets get you home."

* * *

That night Phoebe lay awake on her bed reflecting over the past few days. Her recovery had been slow to her but everyone else said she was doing great. She still felt the hole in her heart from Steve's death. But she knew that he was watching over her somewhere and that he would be happy that his own death wasn't for nothing. He had saved Phoebe from dying that night, and through her memories she would not die inside afterwards. She would remember him always.

"Phoebes?" Prue knocked softly on her siters door and eased the door open a little

"Yeah?"

Opening the door to Phoebes room she made her way to the bed and sat down beside her. Noticing a tear on her cheek she gently whipped it away. "You ok?"

"I will be. Don't worry."

"I always worry about you. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Prue answered brushing away a stray hair from her sisters face.

"I guess not."

There was silence for a few minutes before Prue interrupted it, "Phoebe I wanted to apologize to you. For that night."

"Forget it Prue. It's in the past now."

"No Phoebe, please let me say this. I know now why you did what you did. I saw it through a dream or premonition. Do you remember when we showed up in each others dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was with Andy and Grams. They showed me what you saw. Why didn't you just tell us? We could have avoided this whole thing."

"I don't know Prue. It all happened so fast. Then you and I both seemed to just explode. The next thing I knew we were both saying things that we didn't want to."

"Oh Phoebe. Please tell me next time, or better yet I will trust you next time."

Phoebe wanted to cry when Prue said those words. "Oh Prue I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around her sisters' neck. "I love you big sister." As she started to cry.

"Oh and I love you too baby." Tears also were flowing from Prue.

Once again all was well with the sisters. Dealing with their demons together. Be they there own or ones from hell. Together they were unstoppable.

* * *

This is where I say thanx to all my readers and ask the question...Which one do you want next? The story **Before the Fight** or the one **After the Fight**. Do you too want to know what happened before Phoebe and Prue walked in the Manor and ww3 broke out and in turn cause Phoebe to take off resulting in her getting shot. OR do you want to see what happenes in her recovery? Will her and Prue go camping and if so what will happen for them to find thier bond again . Its your call..


End file.
